This invention relates to a system for selectively dispensing condiments such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, barbecue sauce, and like for application to items of food, typically sandwiches. The invention is particularly directed to dispensing systems suitable for use at modern day fast food stores where the staff prepare sandwiches for delivery to customers, and at sporting events and the like wherein the individual customers apply condiments of their liking after receiving the food item.
Dispensing systems for beverages have been in use for some time, including systems for mixing syrups and carbonated water or other mixes, and for mixing alcoholic drinks with selected mixers. U.S. patents to Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,810; Reichenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,028; de Man, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,378; and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,740 are representative of such prior devices.
The condiment dispenser of the present invention is for the application of prepared sauces and spreads such as mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, barbecue sauce and other dressings to prepared foods such as hamburgers, salads and sandwiches that enhance the food's palatability. The specific markets targeted, but not limited to, are commercial high-volume food preparation areas such as fast food outlets, convenience stores, restaurants and lunch counters where gallons of condiments may be dispensed in individual portions during the course of the average work day.
Traditional methods of applying condiments include several versions of the spatula and bucket, the hand pump style dispenser, squeeze bottles and gravity dispensed bulk containers. Each version of current applicators has limitations when considering fast, efficient application of condiments.
The spatula and bucket offer inconsistent portions, splashing and dripping of condiment between the bucket and food receiving the condiment, relatively large open mouths on the buckets which are natural pathways for contamination and oxidation of condiments, limited capacity, and occupation of space in the food preparation area for their use.
The hand pump style dispenser offers consistent portions but requires the food handler to position each individual food item under the dispenser spout, resulting in limited capacity and occupation of space in the food preparation area.
Squeeze bottles fail where layers amounts of condiment are dispensed in that to be of a size practical to be hand-held, they require frequent refilling or numerous extra bottles available for use.
Many of the devices previously mentioned are refilled with product that comes in quart and gallon size containers as a matter of practical handling and convenience. These containers have also proved to be of a size that occasionally are subject to pilfering for use outside of the intended establishment.
Gravity dispensed bulk containers require the individual handling of food items plus the loss of valuable workspace in the food preparation area.
Common to each of these methods is the requirement for individual applicators for each condiment during the routine of food preparation.